A Torturous Journey
by WhAtKiNdOfNaMeIsThAt
Summary: Summary: When Greg is out to breakfast with Nick and Warrick, he lets one of his worst fears slip out, but he is unaware of just who is listening in just the next booth away…
1. The abduction

**Disclaimer: ya, im not rich so that pretty much covers that I don't own CSI or the CSI characters, OR anything else that is famous in this story is not mine (sadly)...the plot is mine though...I thought it up all by myself lol...**

**Summary: When Greg is out to breakfast with Nick and Warrick, he lets one of his worst fears slip out, but he is unaware of just who is listening in just the next booth away…**

**Note: I don't really like how they split them up in the show so im going to make it so they are all still on the graveyard shift…**

Greg was out with his friends from work, Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown. They were catching a quick breakfast before going home to get some sleep. They had all worked double shifts trying to solve a case about a missing women who in fact wasn't missing at all. So here they sit talking about football and video games. "Did you guys see that game last night!" said Warrick. "heck yes!" Greg said mocking Napoleon Dynamite, "it was awesome!" "Man! I didn't catch it yesterday I thought it was on tonight!" Nick said. "Well THAT sucks" Greg says sarcastically, both him and Warrick start laughing. Nick throws a balled up napkin at Greg and hits him right in the eye. Greg lets out a fake cry and then its Nicks turn to laugh along with Warrick. "So, what to talk about….." Greg says. "Oh, Oh, I got it!" Greg says way to enthusiastically, both Nick and Warrick look at him for a minute then start laughing again. But Greg finally gets them to listen. "What are you guys' worst fears?" Nicks think for a minute then says, "Probably being buried alive, I mean it would just be really weird knowing that your gonna die and there's nothing you can do about it." Greg and Warrick nod. "My worst fear would probably be getting eaten alive by like a shark or something…Do I even have to explain why?" he asks, Greg and Nick both shake their heads. "So what about you Greggo? What's your worst fear?" Asks Nick. "Well, I would have to say…..Have you ever heard of Chinese water torture?" They both nod, then Nick says, "That's the thing where they let the water drip onto your head for like hours or day even and you eventually go crazy or something?" Greg nods. "Ya, that and….Spiders…." At this Nick and Warrick start laughing hysterically. Then when Nick finally can breathe again he asks in between laughs," you're….afraid...of…spiders!" And then laughs again. Greg just sits there waiting for them to stop which they eventually do. And when they do Greg, Nick and Warrick talk about some other things like the case they just solved and sports again, and then they all decide its time to go home.

Nick and Warrick are the first to leave because Greg said he needed to use the bathroom, so without thinking twice they left, but little did they know that there was a man, in the booth behind the side Greg was sitting on (Nick and Warrick were on the same side and Greg was on the other) and listening to their whole conversation. So when Warrick and Nick left he paid the bill and waited for Greg to come out. When he did the man followed him to his car casually, lucky for him Greg was parked in the far side of the parking lot where it was really dark, and another plus was that it was very early. Greg didn't ever even notice the man behind him, he was to preoccupied with his thoughts about he would if his worst fear really did come true. Not until the man pulled a cloth over his mouth covered with some chemical did he relies that there was even anyone else outside with him. Greg fought as hard as he could but the chemical he has identified as chloroform, was taking its affect very fast. Soon he was slipping into darkness. And his captor picked him up and walked a few feet to his own car, thinking about what he was going to do next.

"Has anyone seen Greg?" Grissom asked as he entered the break room. Everyone simultaneously shook their heads no. Then Warrick said, " He went out to get some food with me and Nick before we went home. Maybe he just overslept." Then Nick piped in with, "Or maybe he saw a spider!" With that Nick and Warrick started cracking up laughing but Grissom was un amused with this statement. "Nick, go call Greg's house again, I already tried but he might pick up now." "Sure thing, Boss" said Nick.

When Greg woke up he was in a semi large room on a seat like you would find in a dentist's office. He tried to move his arms and legs but as soon as he did he realized that both his hands and feet were strapped to the chair. He tried to remember how he got there but all he could remember was he was walking to his car and about to get in and then it all kind of gets blurry. He is still thinking when he hears a low noise from outside the door, he looked over to see that someone was unlocking it and coming inside. He braced himself for who it could be, his thoughts kept drifting back to "I have a stalker, and he kidnapped me!" because of Nicks previous encounter with a stalker. But when the guy opened the door he stepped in and just looked blankly at Greg who was kind of scared at the moment. Greg opened his mouth to ask who this guy was but the man cut him off. "Why good morning Greg, how did you sleep?" With that Greg just looked at him for a minute and then said," Who are you?" The man stepped forward a little bit and said, "Oh, my name is David Tylers, how rude of me for not introducing myself!" Greg recognized that last name, but from where he couldn't place. "Do I know you?" Greg asked. With that David totally lost it," You should know me! You put my brother in jail for murder!" It was then that Greg realized who this man was, he was the brother of the man that murdered 3 women, Greg was the one that put him away, right before they were about to release him Greg ran in and gave Grissom some new test results that got him put away for good. "Well he DID commit the crime, David…" Greg said under his breathe which he immediately regretted because this guy obviously had good hearing because before Greg could do anything, David's hand collided with Greg's face. After Greg gained his composure back, he asked David what that was for? And David replied," For being a smart-ass and I'm sure there will be many more to come." With that he left the room leaving Greg to do nothing but think. Soon he slipped into an un-peaceful sleep

**TBC**

**And that would be where I am ending it for today** **but I will probably write tomorrow, if anyone cares and if you do, please review or something because I want to know if anyone actually reads it! So ya…bye for now!**

**WhAtKiNdOfNaMeIsThAt **


	2. Letter and a Video

**Disclaimer: Ya, uh once again I do not own CSI/ anything from CSI or anything famous that I mention. But as I've said before I did make up the story.**

Nick had been trying to call Greg's home and cell phone for about ten minutes when Grissom came in. "You get a hold of him yet?" Nick slowly shook his head, then said, "I can't imagine why he wouldn't be answering his phone, it's not like him." Grissom looked at Nick for a moment, then walked out the door and motioned for him to follow. When they got out in the hall Grissom turned to Nick and said," Why don't you go check it out, see if he's home...You do know where he lives right?" "Yeah" He replied. Nick had been over to Greg's to watch a game or two and play some X-Box.

When Nick arrived at Greg's apartment, he knocked on the door and then called Greg's name, but he got no answer. He checked the handle and to his surprise the door was unlocked. So he opened it and went inside to look for Greg. Eventually Nick gave up, he had searched the whole apartment two times. He decided to call Grissom and ask his opinion. "Grissom." "Hey, Gris, its Nick." "Hey, any sign of Greg?" Nick paused for a moment then said, "Nope, afraid not. Checked his apartment two times over and got nothing both times..." "Well I'm sure he'll call or just come tomorrow like nothing happ-..." "Grissom?" "Yeah, uh Nick we just got a package...It has Greg's name on the front." "I'll be right there."

When Nick arrived at the lab Grissom, Sara, Catherine, Warrick and Brass were already there. "So have you opened it yet?" asked Nick. "No, we were waiting for you." Grissom said. Then he turned his attention back to the package. He carefully opened the manila folder and took out its contents. There was a letter that was typed and a video tape. Grissom read the letter aloud, "Dear Mr. Grissom, I assume you have already noticed Mr. Gregory Sanders is not at work today. The reason for that I'm afraid is because he is with me, which for all of you, including him, is very unfortunate. You see, He was the reason my brother went to jail. If it wasn't for him neither of us would be miserable right now, I'm miserable because I don't have my one remaining family member with me, and him for reasons I expect you know. But unless you get him out of jail and assure me that we won't be on any wanted list and will just let us go, I am going to do things that you don't want me to do. I know Greg's worst fears, both of them, and I will make him pay for what he did slowly and painfully if my demands are not met. Oh and by the way, tell 'Nicky' and Warrick I said hi, and that I really enjoyed their conversation at the diner...David" After Grissom finished reading this aloud he looked up to Nick and Warrick who were staring at him with pure disbelief on their faces. Now it was time for the worst of the two things that were in the package, the video.

When Greg awoke, he stalled opening his eyes to try to assure himself that it was all just a very bad dream, but when he finally did open his eyes he very sadly figured out that it wasn't. He was still in that same chair and his cheek hurt slightly. About ten minutes after he woke up he heard someone come into the room. It was the same man from before. When he saw Greg was awake he laughed and motioned to the thing right above Greg's head. Greg was afraid to look up but he willed himself to. He wished he hadn't though. Above him Greg saw a faucet. He realized that it was a Chinese water torture machine that when you turn it on, only releases drops of water about every 5 seconds. He looked from the faucet to David, who was still laughing. Slowly he walked over to the faucet and turned it on. When the first drop fell on Greg's head he felt the greatest fear he had every felt. And it wasn't much better the next few minutes. He couldn't think and couldn't get away from the water, he tried to scream to see if anyone would hear him, but as soon as he did, David put a gag into Greg's mouth. Soon David left Greg to think alone with the absolute greatest fear actually happening to him and having nothing he could do to stop it.

Back at the lab, the whole team was watching the tape in Archie's lab. The first thing they saw on the screen was Greg sitting in a dentist type chair and his legs and wrists were strapped to it. Then they heard a voice that they assumed to be 'David's' say, "Well here's Greg, he fell asleep awhile ago, but I just thought that you should be able to see him." The camera slowly moved around to Greg's other side where there was a red mark in the shape of a hand on his cheek. Then the voice continued, "Ya, about that red mark, Greg was being a smart-ass and getting on my nerves so I smacked him. But I have left you with a number that you can reach me by." Then a paper was held in front of the camera with a number on it, which Grissom quickly took down, and after that the video ended.

Later in the Break room Nick and Warrick were talking about how one of them should have stayed and waited for him. When Sara came in they didn't even notice. So they just kept talking about how they were blaming themselves, when Sara heard this she smacked them on the head," You two could have never known that was going to happen, so stop blaming yourselves and come help us find Greg!" With that she walked out. Nick and Warrick looked at each other and nodded, and left the break room to start the search to find Greg.

**TBC**

**Ya, once again this is where I'm ending it...and thank you to linschickrule101, and Scifi-warper for reviewing! D!**

** WhAtKiNdOfNaMeIsThAt **


	3. Stupid water!

**Disclaimer: yah still don't own any of them sigh lol but anyways…**

**Note: sry I haven't written for like 2 days but I just got my new guitar and I was playing it so ya….**

At first Greg could stand the water but then it got to the point that it was just plain annoying. He thought be was going to die, it had been probably only about 2 hours since David left, but to Greg it felt like forever! All he had to think about was what was going to happen next, and if the guys were gonna come and save him…He fell asleep right after the thought of his friends coming but being one minute to late, and that is exactly what he dreamed about. When he woke up he was screaming… Pretty soon Greg was getting pretty annoyed and paranoid all at the same time, he would hear a noise and freak out thinking it was another person in the room, but it never was, and he was beginning to get delusional, he had after all been there for more than 5 hours…he started to be able to calm himself down, but little did he know that David was coming upstairs, and he had an unexpected, crawling little guest…

Nick and Warrick were down at the diner where they had had breakfast the night before. They went to Greg's car and found a handkerchief. Warrick smelled it and made a 'woo' sound then said, "Well, that is definitely chloroform!" "Now all we have to figure out is who that handkerchief belongs to." Says Nick.

Once back at the lab they give the handkerchief to trace to see it there is anything else on it. Then they head to the break room, where Grissom and the rest of the team are already sitting and talking about the case. "So did you get anything?" asked Sara. "No, except for a handkerchief with chloroform on it." "Ya, and we dropped that off at trace." Said Nick.

When David walked in Greg barley noticed, if he wouldn't have been for the light he probably wouldn't have noticed at all. He looked David in the face for a minute, but it was what was in his hand that caught his attention fully. In the palm of David's hand there was a HUGE tarantula. Greg was so scared he couldn't breath. As David came closer Greg got even more scared. And as David placed it on his stomach. He screamed. Loud! Then he passed out…

**Ya that's where I'm ending it tonight cuz ya, lol, and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, you know who you are! And I'm just being lazy so ya…but I will try to update tomorrow. But until then bye!**


End file.
